


For You Only

by ikuzonos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: It’s 5:30 in the evening, the rice is nowhere near being done, and Nico thinks that if literally anything else goes wrong, she’s going to kick a hole through the wall.Or, Nico drives herself crazy trying to create the 'perfect' first date.





	For You Only

It’s 5:30 in the evening, the rice is nowhere near being done, and Nico thinks that if literally anything else goes wrong, she’s going to kick a hole through the wall.

Of course, doing that is really just going to add to her list of things going wrong, and she’d rather not damage her leg in the process. So maybe she’ll just settle for digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Still, it doesn’t offer the same relief that a strong kick would, and honestly, it’s just making her feel worse.

Hanayo will be arriving at any minute, and everything might as well be on fire. And to make matters even  _ worse,  _ Cocoa, Cocoro, and Cotaro have been running around the kitchen for the last half hour.

‘Romantic first date’ is going down the drain faster than she can breathe. At least the candles in her room haven’t gone out yet.

Nico takes a deep breath and whistles. Her little siblings stop in their tracks, looking up at her with the same bright, inquisitive eyes.

She sighs, “Alright, you three! You need to clear out and not bother Hanayo and I tonight.”

“Aww, why?” Cocoro whines, “I like Hanayo!”

Cotaro adds, “And she likes us! C’mon, sis!”

Stubborn little things. Nico clears her throat, “Well, we’re… we’re doing a Muse Reunion practice! No nosy siblings allowed!”

Cocoa blinks, “In your room? There’s no way you could fit… It’s too small even for all of us!”

“There’s a reason I didn’t gather all nine of us,” Nico mutters exasperatedly, “Look, can’t you three just entertain yourselves for the night?”

Cotaro sticks out his lip, “S-Sis…”

Oh for the love of— Was she really going to appeal to her siblings in a time like this? No! This night had to be perfect, and they would only spoil the mood. Much as she loves them, this is not a little sibling event.

How do you smother flames like these? A grin pokes on her lips as the answer comes to her; a  _ bribe. _

Nico leans forward, hands on her hips, “I’ll tell you what! If you three stay in your room all night, and behave yourselves… I’ll take you to Homura Bakery on Sunday!”

Cocoro’s eyes widen, “Really?”

“Of course!” Nico beams, “You can each pick out one treat of your choice, and I’ll pay for it. But only if you’re well behaved, and don’t bother us.”

The three of them exchange glances and small smiles, before bowing and rushing out of the room.

As they run out, Cocoa calls, “We promise to be good! Have fun!”

Nico lets out a sigh of relief as soon as she hears the sound of a door closing. Thank goodness.

Of course, there’s no reunion practice. They’re going to be watching old idol DVDs (and maybe a few new ones) and possibly holding hands. 

Not much of a change since the week before, when they weren’t quite dating yet, but Nico hopes that the expensive candles and incense would help set the mood.

Also, she actually cleaned her room for the first time in way too long. She’d forgotten that she had a carpet.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Nico fished it out to see a text from Hanayo.

**Hanayo:** sorry i’m late! i’m on the way- rin called just before i left and i haven’t spoken to her in a while (⌒_⌒;)

Well, that’s actually relieving for a change. It means there’s time for Nico to fix her makeup before her girlfriend (girlfriend!) shows up. God only knows that she must be covered with stress lines.

Quickly, she responds so that Hanayo doesn’t worry about anything.

**You:** No problem!!! 

**You:** Just let me know when you’re close by so you don’t have to wait on the doorstep too long.

**Hanayo:** aw, you’re the best (* ^ ω ^) i’ll try my best to get there faster!

Nico sends her back a heart emoji while smiling softly at her screen. She reads back through the messages, her curiosity piqued ever so slightly. Had Hanayo really not spoken to Rin in some time? The two of them had been best friends back at Otonokizaka.

It seemed that everyone really had gone their different ways after Muse ended. Nico leans on the kitchen counter, pressing her phone to her chest and staring up at the worn spackle ceiling.

Umi and Eli were off at prestigious prefectural universities, and Maki was slugging her way through medical school. Meanwhile, Kotori was training under a designer all the way in  _ France,  _ of all places.

Nozomi was still tending to the shrine while at community college, and Honoka was split between running Homura Bakery and taking online courses. Rin was taking a couple years off for work.

And she and Hanayo? Coincidentally ended up at the same university, and had spent the last few months reconnecting. They were both back home in Tokyo for the summer, and were spending it together as much as they could.

Nico pinches her cheek. Now is really not the time to be reminiscing over events that weren’t even that long ago. She needs to focus; she’s still on a time crunch, and everything has to be perfect, no matter what.

She runs into the washroom, wincing at the sight of her reflection in their cracked mirror. Her makeup is ruined, no thanks to that hour she’d spent stress crying over the state of the front porch, and she looks like something fresh out of a zombie movie.

Breathe. In and out, over and over. Nico calms her heart rate, but her hands still shake as she washes her face and tries to reapply her eyeliner. Funny, how she never had nerves before taking the stage for a live, and now she was struggling to put on makeup.

Hanayo just seemed to have that effect on her. It wasn’t anything that the other girl was consciously attempting - in fact, she was quite possibly the sweetest person alive - it was merely that she held an enchantment to her. The way her smile could make Nico’s heart flutter, or how the gleam in Hanayo’s eyes made her weak in the knees continued to amaze her every time they met.

She’d told Nozomi about it, and Nozomi told her she was just gay.

Honestly, Nico still wasn’t sure what she’d expected to hear.

At the very least, her hands aren’t shaking anymore. Her makeup isn’t flawless, but it doesn’t look like she stumbled out of a hurricane anymore. And just in time too, it seems. Just as she puts her kits back in the creaky drawer, her phone lights up with another alert from Hanayo.

**Hanayo:** almost there! lots of cars out tonight… making it harder to cross the street

**You:** Can’t wait to see you~

**You:** And don’t worry! I could wait for you forever.

Are you supposed to reply to texts immediately? Does that make you clingy? Isn’t double texting some kind of sin? Nico tries not to wring her hands and instead rushes into her room.

It’s still clean, thank goodness. She scratches her chin, wondering how she should greet Hanayo. Should she be sitting calmly in her armchair, leafing through a magazine? Or perhaps posing on her bed? Leaning on the wall?

Wait. No no no she’s an  _ idiot— _

Someone has to answer the door, right? And it sure as hell isn't going to be her siblings. That’s why she had to bribe them in the first place, right?

Hanayo’s going to be here any second. Nico sprints towards the front door, reaching it just as Hanayo’s delicate knock rings through the house.

Nico flings the door open. Hanayo’s smile is so bright and refreshing that it nearly knocks her clean over. She clings to the door, trying to regain her composure. Thankfully, her girlfriend doesn’t seem to have noticed anything.

“Come in, come in!” Nico beckons. She takes a deep breath, slipping into the suave voice she practiced in front of the mirror for five hours, and asks, “May I take your coat?”

Hanayo chuckles, “You may? There’s no need to be so polite, though. It’s just me.”

This only strengthens Nico’s resolve. This will be the most romantic first date either of them have ever had, even if it kills her.

Hopefully that won’t happen, though. That would be a little too traumatizing for a Friday night.

Hanayo lets Nico take off her hoodie and hang it up in the small closet. As she does so, Hanayo asks softly, “Why are you so dressed up? You didn’t tell me it was formal night.”

Nico looks down. Okay, so her ruffled blouse and pleated skirt looks strange, considering her girlfriend’s t-shirt and leggings. And maybe the makeup was a bit much? Of course she’d manage to overdress herself for something as simple as-

Breathe. Her heart is going to beat out of her chest at this point.

Nico flashes a smile, “Oh, I was out earlier! Guess I forgot to change.”

Hanayo immediately looks eased, and inhales blissfully, “Mm, the rice smells good.”

Nico extends her hand, hoping she looks charming enough, “It should be finished now! Are you hungry?”

Hanayo reaches out, giggling and blushing as Nico leans down to kiss her hand, “Starving.”

She raises an eyebrow as Nico leads her into the kitchen, but doesn’t question her.

Even with dimmed mood lighting, the cracks in the linoleum are visible. Hanayo’s never commented on that before, or any of the faults in the Yazawa home, but that doesn’t ease the pit of worry in Nico’s stomach.

Would it have been better to take Hanayo to a fancy restaurant? A movie? The aquarium? Literally anywhere besides her own home? She’s still smiling, but Nico suddenly can’t help but think she’s proving her own inadequacy.

Nico lets go of her hand and runs over to the table, pulling out a chair, “Here, sit down! I’ll handle the rice.”

Hanayo gives her a strange look, but settles down without complaint. Satisfied, Nico opens the cupboard and takes down two bowls. One of them is chipped, but it’s fine. She’ll use that one herself.

Two perfectly portioned bowls of rice later, Nico snatches two pairs of chopsticks from the drawer and presents the (completely intact) bowl to Hanayo.

“There!” Nico chirps, “Now we can sit and—“

Hanayo asks, “Don’t we usually just eat in your room? I don’t want to be rude, I’m just… wondering what’s going on right now.”

Ah, fuck. Nico prays that the stress isn’t showing on her face, “N-Nothing! Let’s go to my room.”

Hanayo takes her rice and follows Nico out of the kitchen and into the hall. Her expression is still pleasant, but there’s an undertone of confusion to it.

Okay. She has to fix that as soon as possible. Good thing her room is set up the way it is.

A small chorus of giggles pierces the air, and Nico shoots a glare towards the ajar door at the end of the hall. It quickly closes, all laughter eradicated.

Hanayo tilts her head, “What are your siblings up to? They’re usually bouncing at our heels.”

“They’re…” Nico blanks for a moment, “They’re staying out of the way. Since tonight’s special for us.”

“Oh, they know we’re dating now?” Hanayo asks.

Nico runs a hand through her hair, “N-No. I mean, they might have guessed. But I didn’t tell them.”

Hanayo nods and takes a bite of rice, while Nico prays that she didn’t say the wrong thing. Is dating supposed to be so stressful?

The candles in her room are still burning bright, and the incense smells like lavender. Hanayo wrinkles her nose as she sits down on Nico’s bed.

Her heart speeds up in her chest. Okay, this is not going where she thought it would. Where’s the romance? Where’s the swooning?

Nico scrambles up next to her, “So, my dearest! What are you hoping to be dazzled with first.”

Hanayo sets her bowl down and stares at Nico, “What? Nico, what are you doing?”

“Wh-What are you talking about?” Nico stumbles over her words, trying to regain her composure.

This is it, isn’t it? She’s about to ruin the best thing that ever happened to her.

Hanayo waves her hand, “You’ve been acting weird since I showed up. Like… you’re not yourself at all.”

Nico sinks a tooth into her lip. Maybe kicking a hole in the wall isn’t so bad at this point. Then she could just disappear out into the night, never to be seen again. Change her name, dye her hair, and move to another country. 

Hanayo continues, “And… there’s all this weird mood lighting? Your makeup… it looks freshly applied? I… I guess I’m just a bit confused.”

Or just die of embarrassment right here right now.

Nico stares at her lap, “I wanted… I wanted our first real date to be romantic. To be a memorable experience. I… I’m sorry, Hanayo.”

Hanayo reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Nico’s ear, “All the time we spend together is memorable. You don’t have to try and impress me, or anything. I already am.”

Nico murmurs, “But this was supposed to be special. Something unforgettable.”

“It  _ is _ special,” Hanayo assures her. Her voice is so soft and gentle that it could make angels sing, “It’s with you, isn’t it? That’s all I care about.”

Nico digs her fingers into the woven blanket on her bed. This is terrifying, somehow. How is it that Hanayo can be so forgiving, so easily? The selflessness within that girl is almost haunting. It’s the most genuine thing she’s seen in her life.

“Anyone ever told you that you’re way too nice?” Nico mumbles, trying to stifle the blush spreading across her cheeks.

Hanayo chuckles, “Not really? Mostly I’m told that I’m just a pushover.”

Nico curls her fists, “What?! Who’s telling you that?! I’ll smash their kneecaps!”

Hanayo breaks into laughter, “Nico… Has anyone ever told you that you’re amazing?”

“Only every day,” Nico smirks, “What else is to be expected of the greatest idol in the world?”

One of the candles flickers out, but it hardly matters. Hanayo’s smile is brighter than every star in the sky tonight. She leans forward, touching her forehead to Nico’s.

For a moment, they do nothing but sit there in lavender scented silence. There’s no need for words as their hands slip together, fingers interlaced.

It’s soft, quiet, and theirs. And that might be the most romantic thing of all.

“Alright, enough being sappy!” Nico says, pulling away, “You came here to watch idol DVDs, right?”

Hanayo giggles, “And spend time with you.”

Nico says, “That’s kind of a given. Did you want to watch anyone in particular?”

Hanayo thinks for a moment, “Do you have any of Blue Orchid’s? I’m falling in love with their choreography.”

“You’re in luck!” Nico grins, rummaging through the pile of DVDs next to her bed, “I got their newest one on Tuesday.”

They settle down together, watching the video on Nico’s worn down laptop. Hanayo leans on Nico’s shoulder, nestling herself close.

After about an hour, Nico asks, “Hey, Hanayo. Wanna go to Homura Bakery on Sunday?”

Hanayo says, “I’d love to. Any reason why?”

Nico says, “I… may have promised my siblings I’d let them pick out a treat. And Hell knows they’ll rob me blind if I go alone.”

“But they’re always so sweet!” Hanayo says, “You think they’d really do that?”

Nico rolls her eyes, “They behave around  _ you. _ Trust me, they’re gremlins when you’re not around.”

Hanayo chuckles, “I’d love to go to the bakery with you. I’d go anywhere with you.”

Nico’s never been much of a poet. But she could follow Hanayo across the mountains and the sea, to the moon and back again.

“I’m glad we found each other again,” Nico murmurs.

They stay cuddled together for the rest of the night.


End file.
